5.09 Namaste/Transkription
---- Season 5, Episode 9 - Geschrieben von: Paul Zbyszewski & Brian K. Vaughan Regie: Jack Bender Inselabschnitt (2007) Airways Flug 316 fliegt durch die Nacht; Schnitt ins Innere zu den Oceanic 6, Ilana und Caesar; Schnitt ins Cockpit zu Frank Lapidus und dem Co-Piloten. CO-PILOT: Willst Du was verrücktes hören? LAPIDUS: Was denn? CO-PILOT: (seufzt) Hast Du den großen Typ gesehen, als wir in L.A. eingestiegen sind? Sitzt in der ersten Klasse, lockige Haare, Gitarrenkoffer? LAPIDUS: Was ist mit ihm? CO-PILOT: Er ist einer der Oceanic 6. Der Typ hat Nerven aus Stahl, man. Er hat einen richtigen Flugzeugabsturz überlebt und jetzt fliegt er wieder über den Südpazifik? LAPIDUS: Ja nun... (seufzt) vielleicht glaubt er nicht daran, dass der Blitz zweimal in der gleichen Stelle einschlägt. setzen ein; Schnitt in die Kabine und zurück ins Cockpit. CO-PILOT: Alles in Ordnung, Frank? LAPIDUS: Mir geht's gut. Turbulenzen werden heftiger und der Co-Pilot schaltet das Anschnallzeichen ein. Schnitt zu Hurley. HURLEY (zu Caesar): Alter... Du solltest dich besser anschnallen. ins Cockpit. LAPIDUS: Oh nein. CO-PILOT: Was? Turbulenzen setzen noch stärker ein und die Beleuchtung flackert. Die Passagiere sehen sich um, der Co-Pilot betätigt verschiedene Schalter. LAPIDUS: Autopilot deaktiviert! Ich habe das Steuer. CO-PILOT: Autopilot deaktiviert. Du hast das Steuer. Alarmsignal ertönt, kurz darauf setzt ein Brummen ein und ein helles Licht erleuchtet die Kabine. LAPIDUS: Zieh das Ruder! kurzer Zeit verschwinden die Geräusche und das Licht und die Turbulenzen hören auf. Das Flugzeug fliegt jetzt mitten im Tageslicht und die Triebwerke sind deaktiviert. CO-PILOT: Was? Alarmsignal ertönt, Signalleuchten blinken. COMPUTERSTIMME: Stall. CO-PILOT: Was?! COMPUTERSTIMME: Stall. LAPIDUS: Wir haben die Triebwerke verloren! COMPUTERSTIMME: Stall. Co-Pilot betätigt verschiedene Schalter. CO-PILOT: Starte Eins neu. Starte Zwei neu. Triebwerke laufen wieder an. CO-PILOT: Höhenmesser auf 650. Wolken vor dem Cockpit verschwinden und geben den Blick auf einen Berg frei, auf den das Flugzeug zuhält. LAPIDUS: Oh mein Gott. Gib mir mehr Schub! Ich kann uns hier rausbringen! CO-PILOT: Du wirst uns auseinanderreissen! LAPIDUS: Tu es! Co-Pilot betätigt den Schubregler, der Steuerknüppel fängt an zu vibrieren. LAPIDUS: Komm schon. Komm schon. steuert das Flugzeug am Berg vorbei und weicht einem zweiten aus. CO-PILOT: Ist dass da eine Landebahn? Triebwerke fallen erneut aus. LAPIDUS: Massiver Instrumentenausfall! Wir bringen sie runter! CO-PILOT: Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! Hier ist Ajira 3-1-6! Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! COMPUTERSTIMME (über Funk): 4...8...15...16... LAPIDUS: Volle Klappen! CO-PILOT: Fahrwerk ausgefahren! Geschwindigkeit 190! Wir kommen zu steil rein! Flugzeug setzt auf und rast über die Landebahn. LAPIDUS: Umkehrschub! CO-PILOT: Komm schon! LAPIDUS: Wir sind zu schnell! Wir sind zu schnell! Festhalten! Auf Einschlag vorbereiten! Flugzeug erreicht den Dschungel und wird hart gestoppt, Frank verliert das Bewusstsein. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, ist er mit Blut befleckt. Der Co-Pilot wurde von einem Ast aufgespießt, der durch das Cockpitfenster gebrochen ist. Frank nimmt eine Taschenlampe und verlässt das Cockpit. LAPIDUS: Hey! ist bewusstlos auf ihrem Platz, Caesar steht vom Boden auf und sieht sie an. CAESAR: Hey. Hey, Lady. Geht es Ihnen gut? ILANA: Jarrah? CAESAR: Nein. Mein Name ist Caesar. Wir hatten einen Unfall. Aber jetzt ist es vorbei. sieht den leeren Sitz neben sich, auf dem zuvor Sayid saß und sieht sich dann in der Kabine um. Caesar hilft ihr beim Aufstehen, aber sie stolpert. CAESAR: Hey. ILANA: Ohh. setzt sie zurück auf ihren Sitz. SUN: Frank? LAPIDUS: Sun. Bist Du ok? SUN: Oh mein Gott. Was ist passiert?! LAPIDUS: Ich weiß es nicht. sieht sich um. LAPIDUS: Wo sind die anderen? Jack und... Kate und Hurley--wo sind sie hin? BEN: Sie sind verschwunden. dreht sich um und sieht Ben an. LAPIDUS: Verschwunden? Wohin? BEN: Woher soll ich das wissen? „Dreißig Jahre zuvor“. Inselabschnitt (1977) zu Sawyer, der im Nordtal vor seinem DHARMA-Jeep auf die Ankunft von Jack, Kate und Hurley wartet. Die drei steigen aus Jins DHARMA-Bus aus. HURLEY: Du bist am Leben. Alter! Ich kann es nicht glauben! umarmt Sawyer. HURLEY: Oh! Oh! SAWYER: Pass mit den Rippen auf, Kong. HURLEY: „Kong“. Das hab ich total vermisst. SAWYER: Hab dich auch vermisst, Hugo. und Sawyer geben sich die Hand. JACK: Sawyer. SAWYER: Doc. umarmt Sawyer. SAWYER: Schön, dich zu sehen, Kate. KATE: Dich auch, James. SAWYER: (seufzt) Ihr seid wirklich hier. Dieser Hurensohn hat es tatsächlich geschafft! Locke hat gesagt, dass er euch zurückbringen wird, aber... wo ist er? JACK: John ist tot. SAWYER: Tot? Wie? JACK: Das spielt keine Rolle. Er ist tot. HURLEY: Also, weshalb lauft ihr in den alten DHARMA-Overalls herum? SAWYER (zu Jin): Du hast es ihnen nicht gesagt? JIN: Nein. Ich hab auf dich gewartet. KATE: Uns was gesagt? SAWYER: Wir sind in der DHARMA Initiative. JACK: Sie sind zurückgekommen? SAWYER: Nein. Wir sind zurückgekommen. Und ihr auch. Wir haben 1977. HURLEY: Uh... was? Lost-Logo HULREY: (Seufzt) Also ihr wollt mir erzählen, dass ihr in den letzten drei Jahren als Mitglieder der DHARMA Initiative gelebt habt? SAWYER: Das ist richtig. Wie lange ist es für euch her, dass ihr damals mit dem Helikopter geflogen seid? KATE: Drei Jahre. MILES (über Funk): Hey Jin, hier ist Miles. Wo bist Du? Over. JIN: Wenn ich mich nicht bald melde, werden sie eine Patrouille rausschicken. Was sollen wir mit ihnen machen? HURLEY: Alter, dein Englisch ist unglaublich. SAWYER: Wir werden sie reinbringen. JACK: Wo reinbringen? SAWYER: In die Baracken bei DHARMAville. Ihr könnt nicht bei den Feinden im Dschungel rumlaufen. KATE: „Die Feinde“? SAWYER: Die Anderen. HURLEY: Was ist mit allen anderen aus dem Flugzeug? Die könnten noch irgendwo da draussen sein. SAWYER: Was meinst Du mit allen anderen? HURLEY: Wir sind nicht alleine zurückgekommen. Sayid war auch im Flugzeug. Lapidus... und Sun. läuft plötzlich zum Jeep und setzt ans Steuer. SAWYER: Jin! Warte mal! Wo willst Du hin?! JIN: Zur Flamme. Wenn ein Flugzeug gelandet ist, wird Radzinsky es wissen. SAWYER: Warte! Wir müssen darüber nachdenken! fährt los. SAWYER: In Ordnung. Das ist es also. Hört zu, ihr müsst erstmal hierbleiben. Geht nirgendwohin, macht nicht bis ich herausgefunden habe, wie zum Teufel ich erklären kann, wo ihr herkommt. KATE: Sawyer, warte. Wer ist außer dir und Jin noch hier? zu Juliet, die eine Überwachungsstation betritt. JULIET: Miles, hast Du James gesehen? MILES: Nope. Er antwortet auch nicht über Funk. JULIET: Jin hat ihn heute morgen angerufen und dann ist er davongestürmt, ohne mir zu sagen, was los war. MILES: Lass uns mal sehen, was wir haben. drückt ein paar Knöpfe. Sawyer ist in seinem Haus auf einem der Monitore zu sehen. MILES: Augenblick. Da ist er. zu Sawyer, der Klamotten durchwühlt; Juliet kommt dazu. JULIET: Hey. SAWYER: Hast Du mein Sweatshirt gesehen, das mit der Bulldogge drauf? JULIET: Es ist in der Wäsche. James... was ist los? SAWYER: Sie sind zurück. JULIET: Bitte? Wer ist zurück? SAWYER: Jack, Hurley, Kate. JULIET: Was? SAWYER: Ich weiß. Sie sind zurückgekommen, Juliet. JULIET: Sind sie jetzt hier? SAWYER: Sie sind oben bei North Point und warten darauf, dass ich ihnen sage, was sie tun sollen. JULIET: Wie sind sie... SAWYER: Ich weiß es nicht. Sie haben was von einem Flugzeug erzählt. Ich verstehe es auch nicht besser als Du. Aber sie sind hier und ich muss einen Weg finden, sie herein zu bringen, bevor jemand anders sie entdeckt und sie uns alles vermasseln, was wir hier haben. JULIET: Hm, heute nachmittag kommt ein U-Boot. zu Radzinsky, der in der Flamme an einem Modell der Schwan-Station arbeitet. Jin stürmt plötzlich herein. RADZINSKY: Hey, schonmal was von Anklopfen gehört? betätigt verschiedene Schalter und druckt etwas aus. RADZINSKY: Oh lass die Finger davon! Ich dachte, Du hast Englisch gelernt. Ich hab gesagt Finger weg! Niemand ausser mir bedient die Geräte in dieser Station. Verstanden? JIN: Ich muss die Radar-Protokolle prüfen. RADZINSKY: Weshalb? JIN: Bitte. Ich muss wissen, ob ein Flugzeug auf der Insel gelandet ist. RADZINSKY: Ob ein Flugzeug gelandet ist? Hier? JIN: Ja. RADZINSKY: Was? Glaubst Du, dass ich an meinem Modell bauen würde, wenn ein Flugzeug auf unserer landet? Dass ich niemandem BEscheid gesagt hätte? Dass ich nicht Alarm gegeben hätte? JIN: Vielleicht hast Du es verpasst. Kannst Du die anderen Stationen fragen? RADZINSKY: Ich hab gerade gesagt, ich würde nicht-- JIN: Frag die anderen Stationen. begibt sich an ein Funkgerät. RADZINSKY: Achtung, an alle Stationen, das ist eine Nachricht von Radzinsky aus der Flamme für das ganze System. Ich will wissen, ob jemand ein Flugzeug über der Insel gesehen hat. Niemand sonst hat eins gesehen, aber wenn ihr doch was habt, könntet ihr euch bitte bei mir melden? Over. (zu Jin) Weshalb interessiert dich das so, Kwon? Warum ist dieses Flugzeug so verdammt wichtig? JIN: Es ist einfach wichtig. Inselabschnitt (2007) zu Sun, die am Strand steht und Jins Ehering betrachtet. ILANA: Hast Du jemanden verloren? SUN: Bitte? ILANA: Ich hab gesehen, wie Du dich umgeschaut hast. Ich dachte, Du hättest vielleicht jemanden bei dem Absturz verloren. SUN: Nein. Ich bin alleine gereist. erreicht den Strand. LAPIDUS: Kann ich eure Aufmerksamkeit bekommen?! Hört bitte alle zu! Hier ist unser Status. Das Funkgerät ist tot, also konnte ich niemanden über unsere Situation informieren. Aber das ist in Ordnung. Sobald sie herausfinden, dass wir nicht da sind, wo wir sein sollten, werden sie nach uns suchen. Also ist es das beste, wenn wir zusammenhalten. Haltet zusammen, beruhigt euch und wartet, bis Hilfe kommt. CAESAR: Und wo ist hier? LAPIDUS: Wie bitte? CAESAR: Wo ist hier? Was ist das für ein Ort? LAPIDUS: Ich weiß nicht, wo „hier“ ist, weil diese Insel nicht auf meinen Karten ist. CAESAR: Wirklich? LAPIDUS: Wirklich. CAESAR: Weil da drüben Gebäude sind... und Tierkäfige. Unten am Strand kann man eine noch größere Insel sehen. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich mal neue Karten holen. geht in den Dschungel, Sun folgt ihm. LAPIDUS: Im Moment versuche ich für die Sicherheit von allen zu sorgen. Also lasst uns erstmal Feuerholz sammeln. CAESAR: Wenn er warten will, lasst ihn! Ich sage, wir durchsuchen die Gebäude! Vielleicht gibt es ein Funkgerät oder Nahrungsmittel! Wir will mir helfen?! streift durch den Dschungel und verfolgt Ben. Plötzlich taucht er hinter ihr auf. BEN: Warum verfolgst Du mich? SUN: Wo gehst Du hin? BEN: Zurück auf unsere Insel. Willst Du mitkommen? Inselabschnitt (1977) zu Amy, die in den Baracken in einer Hängematte schlägt. Juliet kommt leise herbei und will ein Klemmbrett einstecken, aber Amy wacht auf. AMY: Juliet? JULIET: Hey, Amy. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. AMY: Oh, nein, es ist ok. JULIET: Ich wollte nur das U-Boot-Protokoll holen. (Seufzt) Ich möchte nicht, dass Du heute arbeiten musst. AMY: Danke. JULIET: Volle Ladung? AMY: Fast. Zwei Rekruten sind im letzten Moment ausgestiegen. Sie wollten das Beruhigungsmittel nicht nehmen. Kannst Du Pierre Bescheid sagen? wendet sich dem Baby zu und nimmt es auf den Arm. JULIET: Hi. Hi. Oh, hallo Kleiner. Hi. Haben Du und Horace schon über einen Namen nachgedacht? AMY: Ja, haben wir. Wir werden ihn Ethan nennen. JULIET: Oh, hey Kleiner. AMY: Nun... wann werdet ihr beide, Du und Jim, eins haben? JULIET: Ich weiß nicht. Der Zeitpunkt muss stimmen. zu Kate, Jack und Hurley. KATE (zu Jack): Diese Frau, die dir gesagt hat, wie man zurückkehrt... hat sie erwähnt, dass wir 30 Jahre in der Vergangenheit sein werden? JACK: Nein. Nein, den Teil hat sie ausgelassen. KATE: Also, was sollen wir jetzt machen? JACK: Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. kommt in dem DHARMA-Van zurück. HURLEY: Sawyer ist zurück! SAWYER: In Ordnung, hört zu. Ihr alle werdet die zweite Ladung Rekruten sein, die aus dem U-Boot kommen, das jetzt gerade einläuft, also haben wir nicht viel Zeit. holt die Klamotten aus dem Kofferraum. SAWYER: Netter Anzug, Doc. Nicht gerade Inselkleidung. Versuch das. JACK: Du willst, dass wir sagen, dass wir im U-Boot waren. Wie soll das funktionieren? SAWYER: Jeder wird vor der Abfahrt betäubt, also sehen sich die Rekruten erst bei der Begrüßung. JACK: Aber wir müssen die anderen Leute aus dem Flugzeug finden. SAWYER: Wenn ein Flugzeug hier ist, wird Jin es finden. Wir haben noch zehn Minuten bis zur Ankunft oder ihr alle werdet eine lange Zeit hier draussen zelten müssen. Die nächsten Rekruten kommen erst in 6 Monaten. JACK: Was meint Ihr? KATE: Ich denke wir sollten auf Sawyer hören. HURLEY: Ich stimme gegen Zelten. SAWYER: Vertraut mir. Macht was ich sage. Alles wird gutgehen. Los jetzt. in die Flammen-Station. RADZINSKY: Ich hab gerad eine Antwort aus dem Spiegel bekommen. Sie sind die letzten, die geantwortet haben. Nichts ausser einem ankommenden U-Boot. Warum gehst Du nicht einfach nach Hause und ich rufe dich, wenn was passiert? Alarm ertönt und Radzinsky eilt zur Konsole. RADZINSKY: Weg. Weg. Aus dem Weg. bedient die Konsole. RADZINSKY: Diese Bastarde. JIN: Was siehst Du? RADZINSKY: Gitter 325. Ein Bewegungsmelder wurde aktiviert. Wir haben einen Feind im Gelände. stürmt nach draußen. RADZINSKY: Hey! Wo willst Du hin?! läuft durch den Dschungel und entdeckt Sayid. JIN: Sofot stehenbleiben! Sayid? SAYID: Jin? JIN: Wo ist Sun? SAYID: Ich weiß es nicht. kommt dazu. JIN: Halt die Klappe! Runter! Noch ein Wort und Du bist tot. zu Sawyer, der mit Jack, Kate und Hurley zu den Baracken fährt. HURLEY: Okay, also wir haben 1977. SAWYER: Yep. HURLEY: Und... ihr seid alle Mitglieder der DHARMA Initiative. SAWYER: Yep. HURLEY: Naja, ihr denkt schon daran, dass diese Typen ausgelöscht werden, oder? Ich hab gesehen, wo die Leichen entsorgt wurden. SAWYER: Na und? HURLEY: Naja, wollt ihr sie nicht warnen? Verhindern, dass es passiert? SAWYER: Ich bin nicht hier, um Nostradamus für diese Leute zu spielen. Ausserdem hat Faraday ein paar interessante Theorien darüber, was wir hier tun können und was nicht. JACK: Hast Du Faraday gesagt? Er ist hier? SAWYER: Nicht mehr. erreichen die Baracken und steigen aus. Sawyer gibt Jack, Kate und Hurley Blumenketten. SAWYER: Legt die an und hört mir zu. Juliet hat dafür gesorgt, dass eure Namen auf der Liste stehen, ok? Also wenn ihr da reingeht, seht euch einfach das Begrüßungsvideo an und wartet, bis ihr aufgerufen werden. Wenn das passiert, lächelt einfach, steht auf und holt euch eure Overalls und Arbeitszuweisung. JACK: Arbeitszuweisung? SAWYER: Ja, keine Sorgen. Ich hab mich drum gekümmert. Denkt einfach dran, ein bisschen mitgenommen zu spielen, weil ihr gerade erst im U-Boot aufgewacht seid. HURLEY: Was ist, wenn sie uns Fragen stellen, die wir nicht beantworten können, wie ähm „Wer ist 1977 Präsident“? SAWYER: Das ist keine verdammte Quizshow, Hugo. Außerdem, ich werde dabei sein, um euch zu decken, ok? Also los. kommt in einem DHARMA-Van dazu. MILES: LaFleur! Wo warst Du? Ich hab versucht, dich über Funk zu erreichen. bemerkt Jack, Kate und Hurley. MILES: Was-- was zum Teufel machen die hier? SAWYER: Das sind Neuankömmlinge. Ich werde später alles erklären. Hör auf, sie anzustarren und sag mir, was Du für ein Problem hast. MILES: Es ist, äh... es ist Jin. Es gibt einen 14-J bei der Flamme. SAWYER: Was? nimmt sich das Funkgerät. SAWYER: Jin, bist Du da? JIN: James, wir haben ein Problem. Wir haben einen Feind gefunden. SAWYER: Was?! Was meinst Du mit ihr habt einen Feind gefunden? Wo? zur Flammen-Station. Radzinsky bringt Sayid in die Vorratskammer. JIN: Er ist durch den Dschungel gelaufen. Radzinsky kümmert sich jetzt um ihn. SAWYER: Was macht er in unserem Territorium? Es ist eine Verletzung des Pakts. geht vor die Tür, damit Radzinsky nicht mithört. JIN: Es ist Sayid. zu Sawyer. SAWYER: Was?! Verdammter Hurensohn! Was jemand bei ihm? JIN: Nein. Er war alleine. Inselabschnitt (2007) zu Sun, die versucht, mit Ben Schritt zu halten. SUN: Warte! bleibt stehen und nimmt die Schlinge von seinem Arm ab. BEN: Es tut mir leid Sun, aber ich interesse mich gerade nicht fürs Warten. Da vorne sind drei Kanus und ich werde eins nehmen. Du kannst mitkommen, und mir rudern helfen... oder hier bleiben. Mir ist es egal. SUN: Warum gehst Du? BEN: Warum bleibst Du? SUN: Die Hauptinsel... ist Jin da? BEN: Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht. Aber dort würde ich anfangen zu suchen. kommt dazu. LAPIDUS: Sun! Hier drüben! SUN: Hallo, Frank. LAPIDUS: Alles in Ordnung? SUN: Ja, mir geht es gut. LAPIDUS: Ich war besorgt, als ich dich nicht finden konnte. Ich hab gesehen, wie er gegangen ist. Was macht ihr hier draussen? SUN: Ben weiß, wo es ein Boot gibt. Ich werde mit ihm zur Hauptinsel zurückkehren. LAPIDUS: Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass Du diesem Typ vertrauen kannst, oder? SUN: Ich muss ihm vertrauen? entfernt Gestrüpp und eine Plane von drei Kanus. BEN: Bist Du bereit? SUN: Ja. LAPIDUS: Sun. Ich will, dass Du darüber nachdenkst, ok? Der Typ ist gefährlich. Sun, das Schiff, mit dem ich hierhergekommen bin--es war voll von Söldnern, deren einzige Mission es war, ihn zu holen. BEN: Und wie ist es nochmal ausgegangen? LAPIDUS: Tu es nicht. SUN: Warum kommst Du nicht mit uns? LAPIDUS: Ich kann nicht. Ich hab eine Gruppe Leute, um die ich mich kümmen muss. BEN: Das ist richtig, Frank. Die wichtigste Verantwortlichkeit für einen Captain ist die für seine Passagiere. Aber ich habe auch Leute, um die ich mich kümmern muss. Es gibt einen kleinen Pier, etwa eine halbe Meile südlich auf der anderen Insel. Er führt direkt in ein Dorf, in dem ich gelebt habe. Dort gibt es Vorräte. Du und die anderen Passagiere können hier sicher raus und-- schlägt Ben mit einem Paddel bewusstlos. LAPIDUS: Ich dachte, Du vertraust ihm. SUN: Ich habe gelogen. Inselabschnitt (1977) in das Empfangszentrum, in dem das Begrüßungsvideo läuft. MARVIN CANDLE (im Video): Willkommen auf der Insel. Zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit bitten wir Sie zunächst ausschließlich im Bereich Ihrer neuen Wohnsegmente zu bleiben. Unsere Häuser sind von einem Hochfrequenzsonarzaun umgeben, um uns vor all den verschiedenen wildlebenden Tieren dieser Insel zu schützen. JACK: Wie sollen wir das anstellen? DR. CHANG: Shephard? Jack Shephard? JACK: Und los geht's. steht auf und begibt sich an einen Tisch, Pierre Chang kommt dazu. DR. CHANG: Hey, Jack. Setzen Sie sich. Natürlich ist es nicht hier. (Seufzt) JACK: Was denn? DR. CHANG: Ihre Akte. Können die am anderen Ende noch schlechter organisiert sein? Tut mir leid. Namaste. Ich bin Pierre Chang. Willkommen bei der DHARMA Initiaitve. Wie war ihre Ankunft? JACK: Gut. DR. CHANG: Gut. Wer war ihr Shuttlefahrer? JACK: Bitte? DR. CHANG: Äh... das Shuttle vom U-Boot. Wer war ihr Fahrer? JACK: Oh, das war, äh... ähm... Mr. LaFleur. DR. CHANG: Ah, ja. Guter Mann, LaFleur. Verlangt strenge Disziplin. (Seufzt) Tut mir leid für das Chaos. Die Frau, die für die Einführung verantwortlich ist, hat letzte Nacht ihr Baby bekommen. Ich wurde aus meinem Labur geholt. Ich... ah, hier ist es... ihre Arbeitszuweisung. (Seufzt) Sie wurden dem Schuppen zugeteilt. gibt Jack einen Overall. JACK: „Arbeiter“. Was--was bedeutet das? '''DR. CHANG: Basierend auf ihrem Einstellungstest werden Sie Hausmeistertätigkeiten verrichten. zu Kate. PHIL: Hallo, Ma'am. KATE: Hi. PHIL: Sie wurden noch nicht aufgerufen? KATE: Nein. Noch nicht. PHIL: Wie ist ihr Name? KATE: Kate... Austen. PHIL: Austen. Austen... Hm. Sie sind nicht auf meiner Liste. Und sie sind auch nicht auf dem U-Boot-Protokoll. Wer war ihr Rekrutierer? KATE: Ähm... kommt herein. JULIET: Warte, Phil. ich habe gerade die neue Liste von Amy bekommen. Ein paar Erweiterungen in letzter Minuten, einschließlich... Miss Ausgen? PHIL: In Ordnung. Sie gehört dir. geht davon. JULIET: Tut mir leid für das Durcheinander. Ich bin Juliet. KATE: Kate. JULIET: Hi, Kate. Willkommen auf der Insel. zu Sawyer, der die Flamme erreicht. SAWYER: Was zum Teufel ist passiert?? JIN: Sayid ist mit Handschellen gefesselt durch den Dschungel gelaufen. SAWYER: Was? Hat er irgendwas über das Flugzeug gesagt, in dem er war? JIN: Nein, ich konnte nicht mit ihm sprechen. Radzinsky denkt, er ist ein Feind. Er will uns nicht alleine lassen. SAWYER: Verstanden. Wo ist er? JIN: In der Vorratskammer eingesperrt. SAWYER (zu Radzinsky): Gib mir den Schlüssel. RADZINSKY: LaFleur, Du musst wissen--er hat mein Modell der Schwan-Station gesehen und er könnte gesehen haben, wo wir sie bauen. SAWYER: Und? RADZINSKY: Er ist ein Spion. Das ist alles eine Inszeniereung und entweder spielen wir mit oder nicht. Wir können das hier und jetzt beenden. SAWYER: Wovon zum Teufel sprichst Du, Radzsinky? RADZINSKY: Wir erschießen ihn. SAWYER: Nun, danke für den Vorschlag, quick draw. Aber ich will erst mit ihm reden. Gib mir die verdammten Schlüssel. öffnet die Kammer. SAWYER: Mein Name ist LaFleur. Ich bin der Leiter der Sicherheit. Ich will, dass Du dir wirklich gut anhörst, was ich zu sagen habe. Und wenn Du das tust, wird nichts geschehen. Verstanden? nickt. SAWYER: In Ordnung, wir fangen einfach an. Identifizier dich als Feind. Der Pakt schreibt vor, dass Du dich als Feind zu erkennen geben musst oder wir erschießen dich auf der Stelle. SAYID: Wir bezeichnen uns selbst nicht als „Feinde“, aber ja, Ich--ich bin einer von ihnen. SAWYER: In Ordnung. Gut. Jetzt können wir wie Gentlemen fortfahren. In Ordnung, lasst uns gehen. Ich bringe ihn in die Baracken. RADZINSKY: Wenn Du ihn mitnimmst, komme ich mit euch. Das ist ein furchtbarer Fehler. Ich werde unverzüglich mit Horace darüber reden. SAWYER: Bitte. Tu es. Inselabschnitt (2007) und Frank erreichen die Hauptinsel. LAPIDUS: Kannst Du mir nochmal sagen, warum zum Teufel wir das hier machen? SUN: Ben hat gesagt, dass hier der beste Ausgangspunkt für eine Suche ist, wenn mein Mann noch hier ist. LAPIDUS: Oh ich verstehe. Es gibt einen Rat, den Du angenommen hast, bevor Du ihn ausser Gefecht gesetzt hast. Dschungel ertönt ein Knistern und die Bäume bewegen sich. LAPIDUS: Sag mir, dass Du das gesehen hast.] SUN: Wahrscheinlich nur ein Tier. LAPIDUS: Ein Tier. Klar. beiden erreichen die verlassenen und verwüsteten Baracken. LAPIDUS: Es tut mir leid, das zu sagen, Sun, aber... ich denke nicht, dass wir deinen Mann hier finden. Vielleicht sollten wir zurück. Licht geht an und das Flüstern ist zu hören. Eine Tür wird geöffnet und ein Mann erscheint darin. MAN: Hallo. LAPIDUS: Wer zum Teufel sind Sie? MAN: Mein Name ist Christian. SUN: Ich suche meinen Mann. Sein Name ist Jin Kwon. Wissen Sie, wo er ist? CHRISTIAN: Folgt mir. ins Innere der Hütte; Christian betrachtet Fotos an der Wand. SUN: Was ist das für ein Ort? CHRISTIAN: '72... '76, '78... SUN: Wo ist mein Mann? CHRISTIAN: Hier haben wir es. '77. Er ist, äh... er ist bei deinen Freunden. SUN: Wovon reden sie? Welche Freunde? Tür öffnet sich plötzlich. CHRISTIAN: Es tut mir leid, aber Du hast eine klitzekleine Reise vor dir. Inselabschnitt (1977) zu den neuen Rekruten, die für ein Gruppenfoto posieren. JAY: Ok, fertig? Und... „Namaste!“ REKRUTEN: Namaste. HURLEY (zu Kate): Nama-was? JAY: Ok. PHIL: Ok, Leute, ihr habt den Rest den Tages, um euch mit den Sicherheitshandbüchern vertraut zu machen, die in euren neuen Unterkünften auf euch warten. Das könnte auf einige von euch verängstigen, aber ich verspreche euch, dass wir hier absolut sicher sind, ok? Also fühlt euch wie zu Hause. Kommt schon. Wir haben Hamburger und Punsch. SAWYER (über Funk): Bist Du da, Phil? Wir kommen rein mit einem 14-J. PHIL: Bestätige, Mr. LaFleur. (zu den Rekruten) Ok, ich möchte alle bitten, ruhig zu bleiben, wir haben einen leichten Sicherheitsverstoß. RADZINSKY: Bewegung. HURLEY: Ich glaube, wir haben Sayid gefunden. wird in eine Zelle gebracht. SAWYER: In Ordnung, Du bleibst hier, bis wir bestimmen, was mit dir zu tun ist. RADZINSKY: Was werdet ihr mit ihm tun? SAWYER: Bringt dem Mann was zu essen. Wir sind keine Wilden. zu Jack, der nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit in den Baracken zu Phil geht. JACK: Äh, Entschuldigung. Ähm... Könnten Sie mir sagen, wo James LaFleur lebt? PHIL: Äh, das ist das Haus genau dort. JACK: Danke. PHIL: Aber ich würde ihn nicht James nennen. Er hasst es. klopft an, Juliet öffnet ihm. JULIET: Hey, Jack. JACK: Ich hab gesehen, wie Du heute Kate geholfen hast und wollte dir was sagen, aber... JULIET: Wir dürfen nicht den Eindruck erwecken, dass wir uns kennen. JACK: Yeah. JULIET: Yeah. JACK: Ähm... Ich suche nach Sawyer. Ich glaube, das ist das falsche Haus. JULIET: Nein. Komm rein. kommt herein. Sawyer sitzt in einem Sessel und liest ein Buch. SAWYER: N'Abend, Doc. JULIET: Ich glaube, ihr beide habt eine Menge zu besprechen. SAWYER: Setz dich. Willst Du ein Bier? JACK: Nein. Nein Danke. SAWYER: Was kann ich für dich tun, Jack. JACK: Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Äh... was ist mit Sayid? SAWYER: Ich hatte keine Wahl. Er ist durch den Dschungel gerannt und wurde von meinen Leuten geschnappt. Und als ich gesehen hab, dass er nicht die Wahrheit sagen konnte, musste ich improvisieren. JACK: Improsivieren? SAWYER: Uh-huh. Und fürs erste ist Sayid sicher, das ist alles, was zählt. JACK: Und wie geht es weiter? SAWYER: Ich arbeite dran. JACK: Wirklich? Weil es für mich so aussieht, als würdest Du ein Buch lesen. SAWYER: Ich hab mal gehört, dass Winston Churchill jede Nacht ein Buch gelesen hat, sogar während des Blitzkriegs. Er hat gesagt, dass er dadurch besser denken könnte. So lasse ich die Sachen nun mal gerne laufen. Ich denke. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dir das nicht viel bedeutet, weil Du damals, als Du am Drücker warst, eigentlich nur reagiert hast. Du hast nicht gedacht, Jack, und wenn ich mich recht erinnere sind eine Menge Leute gestorben. JACK: Ich hab uns von der Insel runtergebracht. SAWYER: Aber hier bist Du... genau da, wo Du angefangen hast. Also werde ich jetzt weiter mein Buch lesen und ich werde denken, weil ich heute auf diese Weise deinen Arsch gerettet hab. Und auf diese Weise werde ich morgen Sayid retten. Du musst nur noch nach Hause gehen und schlafen. Lass mich tun, was ich tue. Ist das nicht eine Erleichterung? JACK: Ja. in den Zellentrakt. Ein Junge kommt herein. JUNGE: Hey, Phil. Ich geh kurz rein und bringe ihm ein Sandwich. PHIL: In Ordnung. Junge geht zu Sayids Zelle. JUNGE: Hallo. Ich habe dir ein Sandwich gebracht. Ich hab keinen Senf draufgetan, aber wenn Du welchen möchtest, kann ich dir welchen bringen. SAYID: Es ist ok so. Danke. JUNGE: Bist Du ein Feind? SAYID: Glaubst Du, dass ich einer bin? JUNGE: Wie heißt Du? SAYID: Sayid. Und Du? JUNGE: Ich bin Ben. SAYID: Schön, dich kennenzulernen, Ben. en:Namaste transcript Kategorie:Transcripte